


The Princess And The Traveler

by Moonlighter



Category: Avengers (Comics), Inhumans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlighter/pseuds/Moonlighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Crystal and Pietro first meet and fall madly in love. Because it had to have happened, right? (Not that you would know it from the comics, really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess And The Traveler

After an extensive re-write, this story is no more.

[A Love Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4433402) is the reincarnated fic. It's longer, but I'm much happier with it.


End file.
